


forgotten emails

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The emails stopped a long time ago...
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045089
Kudos: 22
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	forgotten emails

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh okay
> 
> I dunno how well this fits the prompt if at all but day 4- long distance

Peter's finger hovers over the send button. It's been eight years. Every few months, he'll type out an email and then immediately delete it- the quiet memories of ones sent back and forth all those years ago present.

He wants to try and get a response back from his old friend, he wants to talk about everything that has happened. He needs someone to confide in, and Gwen is busy. She has more important things to do. After all, Peter was the one to make the promise.

Peter scrolls through his old emails, picking out things that were from Harry and their conversations. 

* * *

Peter was eleven when he sent the first email. It wasn't even two days since Harry left for boarding school and Peter was too excited to send one- he missed his friend already.

Dear Harry,

Have you made it to school yet? I want to make sure you're alright! How is it going? What's your favorite part?

-Peter

P.S. Promise me you'll have fun there, even without me.

It took a few more days until Harry sent a reply back-

Pete,

How am I supposed to have fun without you? Also, I finally got settled in. Today was...

* * *

They exchanged emails for a long time.

Pete, 

Happy birthday! I managed to buy something for you, it's yours. I finally got it mailed thankfully, hope you like it. :)

-Harry

Little things were back and forth for several years, up until they weren't. 

Emails sent at random times, spotty answers, and more. 

And then it stopped.

Peter didn't know what to think.

* * *

And here he was sitting and staring at the old emails. 

He quickly returned to the email he was writing to Jameson. He sent it as quick as he could, the photos enclosed.

Jameson sends a rebuttal back almost immediately.

Peter rolls his eyes, glancing up at the TV. A candid photo of- 

"Harry," he whispers, looking back down at the laptop and all the old emails.

Maybe, just maybe...


End file.
